Shota Aizawa
Shota Aizawa & Sekijiro Kan vs. Dabi's Doubles is a battle fought between the Pro Heroes Eraser Head and Vlad King against two doubles of the Vanguard Action Squad's leader Dabi that were created by Twice. Prologue Rather than allow the extra classes group participate in the test of courage, Shota Aizawa drags the students back to base camp for more lessons. They meet with Vlad King and Neito Monoma before starting the class on how to act in an emergency situation. The class is interrupted by a telepathic message from Mandalay. She informs everyone that villains have attacked the camp. Shota tells Vlad to look after the students and then rushes outside the building. He worries that everyone could be in danger if the villains are launching a full-scale attack. Battle First Double 220px|left|thumb|Dabi attacks Eraser Head. Dabi waits outside for Eraser Head and surprises the Pro Hero by suddenly appearing next to him. Dabi says that Eraser's concern has him distracted and then blasts him with a large scale flame attack at point blank range. Shota tries to call out for Vlad King, but it appears that he's engulfed in the flames. Dabi warns the Pro Heroes to stay out of the way because the villains haven't come looking for any of them. Fortunatelly, Shota manages to dodge Dabi's fire attack by using his scarf to pull himself near the top of the building. Dabi commends Eraser Head's evasion and tries to attack again. Eraser Head erases the villain's Quirk and wraps him in the Capturing Weapon. He pulls Dabi up and meets him in mid-air before kneeing the villain in the face. Shota flips Dabi around and pins him to the ground face first. Eraser Head begins interrogating his opponent. He asks Dabi what the villain's want and all of their locations. Dabi refuses to answer and Shota quickly breaks his left arm by pulling it backward. He warns Dabi that his right arm is next and asks that he cooperate so he doesn't have to break the villain's legs too. Dabi continues to be difficult and Shota breaks his other arm as well. 220px|thumb|left|Eraser Head's assailant turns out to be a Double. Shota notices the shockwave from Izuku and Muscular's battle and then several Class 1-A students arrive from the forest. Dabi capitalizes on the distraction and gets free from the hero. Injured, Dabi admits Eraser Head is strong and believes he can't take much more punishment. He turns to Shota and commends his strength before asking if the latter believes he can truly protect his students. Shota tries to pull him in using the restraining bonds, but they slip right through as Dabi's body turns to mud. Shota tells the students to go inside and then runs into the forest. Elsewhere, Dabi maintains the forest fire and Twice mocks him for losing to a scarf. Dabi claims the double was weak and Twice argues that Eraser Head was simply too strong. Dabi orders him to make another double so that he can continue to keep the Pro Heroes occupied. Second Double A second Dabi double infiltrates the base camp and attacks the classroom where Vlad King is watching over the students. Dabi blasts the wall open with a flame attack. Vlad King acts quickly and moves the students out of the way. The villain walks into the room and the Blood Hero quickly smashes him into the wall before restraining him with hardened blood using his Quirk. 220px|thumb|Vlad King restrains Dabi. Vlad King tells Dabi he underestimated the heroes for attacking without a plan. Dabi replies that Vlad King is acting predictably and then explains that the heroes have already been defeated. The recent villain attacks have damaged the image of U.A. High School and All Might, the two main pillars of hero society. Dabi says that the public will lose all faith in them when they find out the villains have kidnapped a student. The students refute Dabi's claim and the villain claims once again that his group has won. Vlad King tries to shut him up but Shota returns and interrupts because he knows Dabi won't talk and he's just trying to provoke the heroes. Shota stomps the double until it turns into mud. Aftermath Shota says he'll return to the forest while Vlad King stays to protect the students. Vlad King questions this plan but Shota explains that the villains are using doubles of their strongest member to keep the Pro Heroes occupied to disguise the fact that the villains are few in number. Eijiro and Tenya say that they should fight since there aren't that many villains. Shota refuses to allow them to fight because the students are the targets and they can only win if all of the students remain safe. References Site Navigation Category:Shota Aizawa Battles Category:Sekijiro Kan Battles Category:League of Villains Battles Category:Dabi Battles Category:Jin Bubaigawara Battles